


Likewise

by creativeAmbiguity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Falling out, Light Angst, M/M, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/pseuds/creativeAmbiguity
Summary: Bill and Dipper find it difficult to compromise.





	

“So this is your human cuddling?” 

Dipper sleepily slid an eye open, pinning the ever-rambling Bill with a glare. “Yes, Bill. It is. Got a problem?”

For a second the demon became quiet. His small black fingers thrummed against Dipper’s arm contemplatively. “Hmmm… don’t get me wrong kid, this is sort-of okay, but it feels like there’s something missing.”

“Like what?”

“The collective screams of our enemies.” He deadpanned.

“I dunno man. Personally, I always prefer cuddling on a throne built out of all of my loved ones.”

“Psssh, that’s old news kid! When Weirdmageddon 2.0 kicks into full gear, it’ll be MORE than just your loved ones!” 

Dipper’s lips tightened, his gaze at the triangle shifting over to the TV in front of them. As Bill felt the man’s grip on him slacken, he felt inexplicably frustrated.

“I don’t get why you’re so upset about it. I’m helping your puny realm kid. No hard feelings at all!” No response. “I mean come on, you can even join me! We could run this world together!” Bill looked at the other for some sort of sign of recognition and when he saw none, the frustration grew.

Dipper slowly sat up, allowing Bill to slip out of his embrace. The demon fell to the couch cushion with a small ‘oof!’ and looked up.

“You don’t have to do that, Bill.” 

“Of course you’d see things that way, Pine Tree. But the real world isn’t like your little cushiony life here on Earth.” He floated upwards to face Dipper head on. “It’s a power struggle. It’s all about the strong and the weak. And I’m definitely not weak.”

The silence unnerved Bill. It was a foreign feeling being on the other end of a cold shoulder. He never thought he would be able to feel this way for a long time. But there are a lot of things he thought he’d never feel again until Dipper came around.

“Of course you’d see things that way, Bill. Out of all the people I thought would see things so black and white, I never thought it’d be you.”

“Likewise kid.” With a huff, Dipper rose from his seat and Bill was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> "We just wanted different things. He wanted to research paranormal anomalies and I wanted universal domination and the death of everything he held dear!"


End file.
